Tsurugi's a girl?
by OTP's are all you need
Summary: One thing leads to another, and Tsurugi is accidently transformed into a girl. He has to try and cope with his new circumstances, and hide his feelings for Tenma at the same time. But with help from his friends and family, he might just survive the terrors of womanhood. Rated K for the plot. [KyouTen] Not at all serious {Re-published}
1. Chapter 1

**(UPDATE: I deleted this story entirely, since I realized just how badly written this was. I've been back through and edited as many grammar/spelling mistakes as I could. Trust me, its still not perfect, but I've changed a lot of it. Now it will make more sense and sound right.  
** **Thank you for taking your time to read this.)**

 _ **Original publish date: 9/18/2015**_

* * *

 **HEEYY! I'm back and this fanfiction was just a quick thing a friend thought of so I hope you like. Please R &R! :) I love hearing your guys feedback and tell me if I must improve or add.**

 **(P.s Tsurugi x tenma and not sure if the Alien ship was on mount Fuji in the second season for Inazuma, aliea Gakuen arc)**

* * *

It was just like any ordinary day at Raimon junior high. The club was out on the filed training hard like they did every day.

"You've improved a lot since you first started Hikaru," said a certain brown haired captain.

"Arigato captain, I'll carry on doing my best."

Tsurugi, who was on the other side of the field, observed Tenma and his compliments he was giving everyone. This was his charm. He could put a smile on anyones face. And even Tsurugi's, and that's what he hated most. He found it annoying. He didn't really understand the feeling himself, but it would slowly take over him the more he was around Tenma.

"Ne' Tsurugi-kun!"

He was snapped out of his daze to hear the second year manager, Akane, call his name. "Are you ok?" She asked in a gentle calming voice.

"Uh, yeah."

At that moment he turned around and dribbled the ball he was holding, onto the field joining his comrades.

"Hmm?"

* * *

It was finally the end of practice which seemed really long for Tsurugi today. He didn't hate training, but these confusing thoughts he always had just got in the way. So the sooner he was alone the sooner he could get some peace.

The blunette was about to walk out the clubroom door when he walked right into someone in front of him.

He stepped back and looked up to see, who exactly had walked blindly into him, (Though it was partially his own fault.)

"Hiroto-kun?"

"Ah, tsurugi, its been some time. Konichiwa Endou-kun, minna!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Shouted kariya from across the room.

"Geez, Look happy when I come to visit everyone in a while!"

* * *

kira Hiroto was sat on the round table in the corner of the clubroom with Endou and Haruna. He was wearing his blazer over his smart suit like he did a lot now a days. He was always busy trying to discover new ways of figuring things out but Hiroto was the more practical type. And his computer skills were incredible.

"So I wanted to show you this."

Hiroto placed a box on the table and carefully opened the fragile case. Inside lay a gold and red colored gun. It shone brilliantly and it looked as if it had just been polished. It was a strange looking thing, something the club had never seen and watched in awe.

"Where did you find this?- wait did you make it!"

"What, No no. I found it in the old aliea gakuean 'ship' that lay on mount Fuji. The deconstruction for that had taken time but one of the workers found this and handed it to Hito-Onee-san." Hiroto placed a hand on his head.

"She then gave It to me to investigate, and its what me and Midorikawa have been working on for some time."

"Wow!" said Endou with a really intrested expression on his face. "But what does it do?"

Haruna gave a sigh to Endou "Well then why are you so exited for?"

"Well I don't know myself 0_0'"

The whole clubroom was filled with pissed of impressions as every one fell to the floor. The red head rubbed his hand on the back on his head awkwardly, "ah ha"

"Then why are you here? -_-" said an angry looking Kariya. He walked up to hiroto. "What, you gonna ask us to figure it out."

"No I'm not an idiot you know."

"Oh really Hiroto-kun I'm surprised" Kariya was messing with him on purpose and it was normal for kariya to tease him since he did it all the time to him at the sun garden.

"Why you little~" Hiroto got off his seat and walked over to kariya who looked a little worried now. _Gulp_

"C-come on now, I-i was only j-joking."

"Hiroto cool it" said Endou, also getting up and placing a hand on the table, but as he did he had accidentally hit the trigger for the gun which shot out a bright green laser. Everyone reacted quickly and stepped back but Tenma froze as the bullet aimed straight for him. But in a split second with out even noticing Tsurugi had pushed tenma out of the way of the bullet, and was caught into the shot himself.

Smoke filled the clubroom. Tenma lifted his head of the floor rubbing his head when he realized,

"Wait...TSURUGI!" Tenma got up and ran toward were the bullet had hit.

"Tenma wait-stop" Nishiki tried to hold tenma back, I mean who knows what could happened, (Me while writing : _sigh -_-_ ) But tenma kept struggling, trying to free himself from Nishiki's grasp.

"Senpai, Please let go!"

Shindou stepped forward and looked at Hiroto. "What happened, is Tsurugi ok?" but Hiroto's gaze was set on the smoke, and when Hiroto realized what happened his face looked shocked and he gave out a small gasp. Shindou looked back at the smoke to try and meet where Hiroto eyed, and saw the same.

"What happened?" said a sort of girlish voice coming from the smoke.

"What the-" Tenma couldn't believe what he was seeing, No one could.

"What, why is everyone staring?" he was rubbing one hand on his head, Tsurugi realized his voice was different. He placed a hand on his throat. _Why do I sound so weird?_ _And my chest feels heavier than usual,_ _and I feel_ _weird_ _…_ "What happened to me?"Aoi ran over to tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-kun are you ok"

"Erm…I guess"

Hamano interrupted, "Well you sure don't look alright."

* * *

 **OMG I bet every one knows perfectly well what happened ;)**

 **Please read the next chapter. 'Arigato' for reading this one.**

 **-Yan**


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi helped Tsurugi off the floor.

"So thats what the gun does..."

"What do you mean by 'That's what'? Turn him back to normal!" Shindou was trying to reason with Hiroto But it was pointless. He was lost in his own science-cey world.

"What do you mean turn me back?, What happened to me?"

"Ah well..."

The rest of the boys were all staring at the ace striker, with slight blushes on their faces. Tsurugi noticed and was still wondering why, so he gazed down at himself to see...well...erm...you know... _b-boobs?_ Tsurugi went a complete shade of red,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The other two mangers ran to him attempting to calm him down. "W-why do I have these?" His hair had grown longer and he had a feminine body shape and his breast had grown.

"Listen Tsurugi I'ts OK!" Aoi was trying to reassure him, but it wasn't working he was completely freaking out. "The gun did this didnt it...Aaggrhh why me?"

"Stop being a baby" Midori turned to face the rest of the boys. "What are you idiots staring out!...GET OUT!" Haruna pushed everyone out the room leaving them all in the dark hallway.

"Tsurugi...was a girl" Tenma's heart was beating like mad. Seeing him like that, he...wait no, she looked so cute. _W-what am I thinking hes my friend?_

"Shindou what are we gonna do?" asked kirino.

"Im not sure..."

"NOO PLEASE LET ME IN I WANT TO ANALYZE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"Tch creep,"

"SHUT UP ENDOU-KUN!"

* * *

 **Back in the clubroom…**

"Well then… things took an unexpected turn."

"Sensei, what do we do?"

Haruna placed both hands on her hips "Well he took a blast from the gun, we may be lucky if hiroto-san can make a reverse effect or cure."

Tsurugi lowered his head to look down between his legs, "I-it's gone..."

Midori faced Tsurugi and looked back at the other girls, "Well, what do we do with her then?"

"She can still come to school right? so until hiroto can turn her back she can still come to the club. Would one of you girls mind handing him a girls uniform-"

"WHAT...I am not coming to school looking like this. I'll be laughed at, and I cant play soccer with this body-"

"Of course you can, and you can just say...that...your Tsurugi's sister." Aoi tried her best to solve the problem.

"What..."

"Yeah and you can go by…hmm?…Tsurugi Mitsushi!" Midori added in.

"Will it really work?"

Haruna stepped forward with a girls uniform in her hand "Well its the only option we have right now."

" _sigh_ Fine."

* * *

 **In the hallway…**

"How long more?"

"Kantaku, will Tsurugi still be able to play soccer" asked Tenma curious.

"Well I don't think the Principal will mind if we explain the situation, but I guess its up to Tsurugi himself." Endou looked at tenma who looked worried all over. "Dont worry Tenma, it'll be fine"

"Hai..."

The doors soon enough opened after all the squealing and screaming coming from inside at the attempts of the girls trying to get Tsurugi dressed.

Out then stepped female Tsurugi. All well neat and cute wearing the girls unform.

She was completely embarrassed, and was a little nervous talking to the team who just gazed back at his transformation.

 _What am I doing? This is stupid._ _I look so like...a girl….argghhh what am I gonna do?_

"I-I will now go bye T-Tsurugi Mitsushi, I'll be here for practice tomorrow."

She bowed then turned and walked off in the other direction leaving the rest still in the hallway. The hall was silent and no one spoke. Tenma felt like his little heart would explode right there and then. The sight of Tsurugi like this just got him all heated up. But he was different now. This was all too shocking. Tsurugi a _girl?_

Kariya eventually broke the silence "So...Who thought of the lame name." Midori grabbed him by the collar, almost strangling him.

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO SPEAK!"

"GOMEI, GOMEI!"

* * *

 **I'm kinda experimenting with this so I 'll see how this goes. Please read the next chapter and Don't forget to R &R. :)**

 **-Yan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chap. What do you guys think so far. Good bad, let me know :)**

 **P.s when I talk about Tsurugi I'll be saying 'he' but in speech everyone will now call him 'she'. Tell me though if you prefer I call him she from now on but for this chap I'm sticking to the 'him' and ' he's'.**

 **EXPECT SOME BROMANCE!**

* * *

Tsurugi was about to walk out the clubroom building when he stopped in front of the double doors. He gave himself a quick look and it had just reminded him of how ridiculous he looked. Well that's what he thought. He hesitated to open the door a couple of times when he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was a girl. It just defied all the laws of physics. But what was he worried about? He turned back to run to the clubroom hoping no one was still around.

 _This is weird. I don't like it. This is my fault what am I getting mad for? I did it to protect Tenma, Geez what was I really protecting him from. From becoming a girl...Tenma...a girl?_

These thought just kept running around in his head like crazy. He shook his head to get rid of his crazy fantasies, and finally made it to the clubroom. He opened the door but to his surprise, there was still some on in there. _Why him? I don't want him to see me like this..._

The boy who was just shutting his locker, and was about to leave was non-other than Tenma. Tenma turned to see tsurugi stood their. He smiled brightly as he was happy he could get a chance to talk, but as he got closer Tsurugi was already racing for the other direction. Tenma couldn't loose him now. He really wanted to talk to Tsurugi. Tenma felt like if he could just get the chance he could help his friend calm down. Tenma could see right through Tsurugi. He knew Tsurugi was still confused and worried.

"Tsurugi! Wait, come back!" Tenma immediately chased after. He wasn't willing to loose tsurugi now.

"I just want to talk!"

"NO, I don't wanna talk just leave me"... _I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _disappoint_ _you…_

As tsurugi went for the turn around a corner he accidental tripped over himself landing on the ground with a great thud. Tenma finally caught up and was surprised and quickly offered to help him up.

"Are you ok? You should be careful running is dangerous-"

"I know. I'm not an idiot"

Tenma offer his hand to Tsurugi who gazed back at Tenma and accepted the pull up. Why was he even running away?

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine I guess."

"Good..."

And awkward silence filled the space as both of them just stared at the ground.

"Why were you running away?..."

Tsurugi blushed a little red but turned his face to hide the fact "Well...that's non of your business, Sorry I have to go. I want to visit my brother before it gets too late. Bye..."

"Eh...oh see ya."... _why wont you talk to me?..._

* * *

Tsurugi walked down the street filled with complete silence. He didn't have pockets in his skirt so he felt a little awkward with his hands. His whole body felt weird to him. And the thought of Tenma kept filling up his head.

 _Whats wrong with me. Why do I act so weird around him. It was never like this before. We used to talk like friends and play soccer together, but now...it hurts to be near him..._

 _Probably has something to do with this body maybe._

Tsurugi made it into the hospital and was headed toward were his brother was. When he had just realised.

"That's right...I'm a girl...What will nii-san think?"

"Excuse me can I help you?" It was the lovely nurse Fuyuka. "Oh...You seem familiar..."

"Oh really...well I'm not surprised Fuyuka-san"

"Wait, you know me?"

"Its me TSURUGI-KUN!"

"Tsurugi-kun...GASP TURUGI-KUN!"

"Yes _sigh._ "

"What happened to you, you look like a girl..."

"Well it's a long story"

"I see, well your brother was wondering were you were."

"Really?, I'll go see him now."

He waved good bye to Fuyuka before making his way to his brother's door.

* * *

 _Its all right, he wont freak out, just play cool...WHAT AM I THINKING? HE'S_ _DEFIANTLY GONNA FREAK OUT. Ok just explain and it will be fine._

Tsurugi finally grew the courage to knock and enter.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Ah, come in"

"Konichiwa...nii-san"

"Tsurugi finally I thought-"

 _silence~_

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO ARE YOU!?"

"CHILL OUT..."

Yuuichi started chucking things at the 'stranger' who just entered his room. In defense Tsurugi ran to hide behind the end of the bed. He lifted his arm signaling Yuuichi to stop, "Look it's me, Kyousuke just calm down!"

"What you, but your a-"

"YEAH I know, j-just let me explain."

Tsurugi raised himself from behind the bed and faced his brother. Yuuichi gave him a good look before realizing. "You really are kyousuke, but what the heck happened to you...?"

After he was done explaining to his brother what had happened, he laid back in his chair to calm down. All the explaining was tiring. "And so I'm going to have to wait until Hiroto-san can turn be back again."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"I know."

"So...Hows it like being a girl, I mean I get to have a sister now."

Tsurugi turned a brilliant shade of red, "N-nii-san"

"Ha Ha, I'm only teasing."

"Hm!"

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Who ever said I was worrying?"

"You look as if you could pass out."

"What!"

"Your just a little shocked that's all, I would be too if I was in your situation. But I think you should remember this experience, it could help you understand others better."

"Really, you think so."

"Yeah!"

"Hey, nii-san"

"Hmm?

"C-can I ask you s-something?"

"Sure go ahead what's up?"

"What if I say that I might have feelings for another guy..."

"What?"

"I mean, forget what I said, J-just ignore me. I better go now, see you tomorrow." Tsurugi got off his seat. He was rethinking his question and it had sound so stupid he was even more red now. His face felt like it would burn right off...was this a girl thing?

"Kyousuke...Well its ok."

Tsurugi stopped after what he heard he turned to face his brother. He was shocked with what he just said.

"It doesn't really matter who you love right? What matters is that you care for them."

"Care for them?"

"If you are in love I'm not surprised, you are coming to that age-"

"Nii-san!"

"But be careful, if this person doesn't know your actually a boy things could get tricky after."

"Yeah I know. Its just I never really thought about it before but I'm so confused. I don't know if I like him or if its just a phase or that maybe that now I'm a girl, I'm attracted to guys its just too much..."

Tears were dripping down his cheeks. Arms wrapped around him as he stood there in the room. Yuuichi had gotten out of hid bed and used his crutches to get to tsurugi.

"Oi now stop crying, baka, your not the crying type."

"I know, _sob_ Why am I crying nii-san?" Tsurugi grabbed onto his brother and desperately cling to him. He loved this warm feeling. It had been a long time since he got hugged like this by his brother. Memories started filling his head…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tsurugi brothers, age: 6 & 11_

" _sob...sniff_ wahh..."

"Kyousuke stop crying!"

"But the boys were saying mean things about you nii-chan, they said that you were a terrible player, and that you were useless and-"

"Well it doesn't matter what they think, listen do you like soccer?"

"Yeah, _sniff,_ course I do"

"Then that's, that. Everyone plays soccer their own way and that's the way you enjoy so it doesn't matter what people say. If you playing happily then theres nothing to worry about, okay?"

The young bluenettte pulled his younger sibling into a hug and gently patted his head with the other hand, before bringing it down to wipe away all his tears. He was slowly rocking his brother back and forth. Th gentle voice of his brother calmed him down so much, he loved it. The gentle soft hands wiping at his tears and the other circling his back stopping the small choking noises coming from his throat. And with that, he closed his and calmly fell asleep into his brothers arms.

"It alright" was the last thing he heard before drifting of to sleep.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Tsurugi helped his brother back to his bed. Yuuichi sat on the bed and lifted his hand to wipe away the tears left on tsurugis face.

"Its alright, Ok, you have a reputation to keep, you know?"

"Hai"

* * *

 **Arigato mina-san for reading and make sure to leave a review of what you thought :)**

 **-Yan**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELL THEN lets get straight into the chapter.** **p.s moving a little out of the KyoTen but don't worry that plot will come back next chap, this is just a little fun I want to have.**

 **WARNING: This chapter might get a little...well explicit :|**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Being a girl is NOT easy!_

 _Friday:_

Over the past few days Tsurugi had learned to deal with the fact he's a girl now. He got used to the uniform quick but the girls needed to remind him every now and then about how he was sat...like not lifting your knee while sat on the bench…

Aoi had also taught him the perfect way of keeping his nice long hair in check.

 _Thursday: after practice at Aoi's house…_

"So making sure to shampoo twice is really important...it keeps the hair looking healthy, and also remember to brush you hair daily, you don't want knots in it, and what about a bow those are so cute and their really in right now blah, blah...blah blah..."

" _sigh_ " _how did I get stuck in this?_

On the topic of soccer practice, now that he had a different body shape it was harder to do some stuff than before. Like now he had extra weight on his chest so it was harder to run, and the fact that girls have less stamina than the amount boys have, he got tired faster and had to take brakes more often too, to keep him going. But that was the least of his problems.

The soccer uniform had a much tighter fit on him now so his figure would stick out more and it wasn't only a problem for him but for the rest of the guys too. Tsurugi was distraction much to say.

 _Tuesday: First day soccer practice as a girl..._

Hamano, Hayami, kurama, Sangoku, Kuramada, Amagi, Nishiki, Shindou and Kirino were all making their way up to the clubroom.

"Who thinks Tsurugi will come to practice today?" Hamano said putting his hands behind his head and looking over to the others.

Shindou gave a reasonable reply, "She did say that she would come to practice, so I wouldn't worry."

"Yeah I agree he's still Tsurugi!"

"Please calm down Nishiki-Senpai"

As the second and third year's made it to their clubroom opening the door and came in what they saw was something they wished they hadn't seen.

At the locker side of the room was the female tsurugi herself in her underwear (Which Midori lent him) just about to put on her raimon soccer shirt. Once Tsurugi grasped the situation he was in he was panicking and hid behind his locker door.

 _Why is this happening...arghhh this is embarrassing! They just saw me in lady's underwear._

Akane who was also in the room quickly ran over to the boys who just watched and stared like idiots when Tsurugi's voice came ringing from behind the locker.

"IDIOTS, Akane-senpai please get them out!"

"Hai hai!"

The little Akane waved her arms in the air trying to cover the boys view, speaking as loudly as she could, "Quickly turn around. What are you boys staring at?"

Sangoku quickly came out his shock pushing out the rest of the guys with him. Outside in the hallway the boys were all trying to cool down from what they just saw and where gasping for breath "That...was midori's _gasp_ underwear" kirino was ashamed of Nishiki and misunderstood so began having a go at him.

"What do you mean by that, how would you know. Do you peek at her or something?"

"WHAT NO! and how could I, Tch her skirt is so damn long."

Hamano gave a cheeky grin, "So if it was short you would peep?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Sangoku interrupted their little quarrel,

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET." Hayami was adjusting his glasses on his face.

"If Midori-san does find out about this _Gulp."_

Kuruma lowered his head in shame, "That's it were all dead meat!"

The team all sighed in unison. Just thinking about being beaten up by that demon was terrifying.

 **Meanwhile in the clubroom…**

"Please Tsurugi-kun, get changed. Sitting around in your underwear wont help."

"NO! I cant be seen anymore."

"Its ok. Everyone has their share of embarrassing moments, even me" she gave a soft sweet smile to the once, boy. So he returned the smile. Akane was the best. She could really emphasize with people and understand how they felt.

From outside the clubroom Shindou spoke up, "G-gomei Tsurugi we didn't know you would be here this early. Really were sorry."

Tsurugi came to his séances, so he stood up put on his uniform and walked out the clubroom. Akane followed behind carrying the cooler full of water bottles. As his back was facing the other boys he said with his girlish voice, "Its ok, I guess I overreacted, sorry. See you guys on the field."

"I guess she still has that mysterious atmosphere"

And with that he carried on walking with Akane by his side. "See it wasn't so hard. Once you build up the courage, you can do anything."

"Arigato Akane-senpai" Akane smiled at Tsurugi as her cheeks turned red.

 _Back to Friday then~_

YEP! This week was quite a busy one for sure. Having to deal with school. Then soccer, and then visiting his brother, all while looking like a female. It was tough and on Saturday Hiroto said he would have an antidote ready for him so this was just one more day of being a girl. Who knew his last could be the worst.

* * *

The bell had gone for lunch and Tsurugi was making his way to the clubroom. He entered the room and sure enough the other members where there. Tenma had noticed him come, "Tsurugi, aren't you gonna have lunch?"

"No, my stomachs been hurting all morning so I'm gonna skip lunch."

"Well ok then, sure."

Midori and akane exchanged looks. Aoi who was on the locker side of the room folding laundry saw akane signaling.

Aoi was little confused at what she was trying to say. "What?" she mouthed back at Akane. Akane slowly stood up and pointed to Tsurugi, who was placing his bag on the bench, and then pointed towards the back of her skirt. When Aoi finally realized what she meant, Midori had a face palm moment. Aoi looked at the back of Tsurugi's skirt to see, not a lot, but a blob of red showing at the back.

That's right...Tsurugi had started her periods dun, dun, DDUUUNNNNN 0o0

In the laundry Aoi was folding there was the uniforms jersey. Aoi without a second to waste wrapped it around Tsurugi's waist.

"What the-" and Aoi grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the room grabbing her bag that Midori threw her way, since she'd be needing it.

Endou had noticed the two leave. "Where are they going in such a rush?"

Midori got up and attempted to come up with an excuse, so the two could get out. "Errmm...well Aoi has some business..and she..well..."

" _Sigh,_ The principal wanted to speak with Aoi and Tsurugi-kun."

"Oh ok then." Endou nodded, and got back to the rest of the team.

Everyone went back to what they were doing again.

"You saved me there Akane."

"Your welcome."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED dun, dun, DUUNN-**

 **Midori: Enough its getting annoying -_-"**

 **Yan(me): Gomei :,(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter may not be suitable for younger audience so you have been warned.**

 **Ok plz R &R and enjoy!**

* * *

Aoi and Tsurugi were now in the main school building and aoi still had a strong grasp on Tsurugi's wrist, as both ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Tsurugi pulled away and stopped.

"Oi, whats happened, were are we going?"

"Tsurugi-kun I'll explain once we make it to the toilets, just come on."

"And why am I wearing a jersey around my wast and-"

 _It felt weird, like...I cant explain. The warmth I'm feeling down there isn't normal. Like something is coming out...like…do I need to pee?_

Tsurugi's legs closed tight together, "A-Aoi?"

"Now do you understand?" she grabbed his hand again before going into the girls toilet and shoving Tsurugi into a cubicle. He then immediately sat on the toilet seat pulling down his underwear, and what he saw was something Aoi or neither of the girls had prepared him for. "What the-"

"Tsurugi-kun its ok, don't scream!"

"Ok, Ok? I-I'm b-bleeding?"

"Oh dear-!"

Aoi looked around to see if there was anyone else In the other cubicles and luckily no one was there.

"Listen to me Tsurugi-kun, you know what periods are right"

"Erm...oh! That thing girls have every month or something?"

"Yes! That's what your having now...its ok, the bleeding is normal."

"NOTHING HERE LOOKS NORMAL TO ME!"

"I know your scared but please trust me, its ok" Aoi was desperately trying her best to help her friend. She was the only one who could handle this situation right now and this is what Tsurugi understood so he was willing to trust her.

"A-Aoi I trust y-you"

"Thank goodness!ok lets see."

Aoi knelt down to her bag and started pulling out some stuff she would need. She got back up again and knocked on the cubicle. "Tsurugi, I know its embarrassing, and I know this is confusing, but is it okay if I can come in?"

Tsurugi looked around at the state of himself. He felt as if he could cry any moment now.

"But, but I'm a mess."

"I know and I'm gonna help, its alright. You didn't know...that was our fault. We should have warned you this could happen. I'm sorry-"

"No don't apologize, don't blame yourself. You guys have done your best to help me. Thank you."

Aoi was a little surprised with what she was hearing. The lock on the cubicle made a click sound as it slowly opened a bit, Aoi let her self in and sat there was Tsurugi, blushing mad out of embarrassment.

"Its fine Tsurugi-kun."

Aoi did her job perfectly and was very prepared. She first took the dirty underwear and slipped it into a plastic zip-lock bag. "I'll have this washed for you." she then took a spare one out of her bag and took out a pad. "This Tsurugi will help you from getting your underwear dirty again."

"O-ok?"

"Once the pad gets dirty again, you can throw it away and put in a new one."

She carefully opened the pad and demonstrated how to put one in the underwear. She handed it back to Tsurugi who put it round his legs. She went back into her bag and pulled out two more. When we get back to the clubroom put these spare ones in your bag 'kay?"

"Right."

"Ok then, Ill let you clean yourself up."

Aoi left him inside and waited outside the cubicle for him. A couple of minutes later he stepped out.

"You ok?"

"No...I feel weird."

"Yeah it can be like that the first time." Tsurugi went over to the sink to wash his hands and so did Aoi.

"My first time was pretty scary too, but lucky you, periods last seven days, but tomorrow you'll be a boy again!"

"Yeah..." It amazed Tsurugi. The way girls could handle problems like this. If he was put in this sort of a situation, he wouldn't have a clue of what to do. His brother was right. This experience helped him understand so much more of what it would be like for the mangers. They do their best no matter what the situation.

"Females are really amazing."

Aoi turned to face Tsurugi and smiled at him. "ha, You really think so?"

As both first years left the toilets, Tsurugi placed a hand on his stomach.

"Oh that's right periods can also cause cramps and stomach aches too."

"What! _sigh_ Anything else your forgetting?"

"Nope, I think that's all". Aoi consulted her bag again before pulling out a pill and placing it in the palm of Tsurugi's hand. "Here, some water. The paracetamol will help ease the pain."

"Thanks." Tsurugi took the pill down, in a few gulps.

"Lunch's almost over." said Aoi looking up at the hallways clock.

As they both made it to the end of the corridor, they opened the double doors and bursting in was Akane and Midori. Aoi was startled along with Tsurugi as both hugged each other.

"YOU GUYS! _Jeez_ Calm down, I dealt with the problem."

Akane placed a hand on her chest, "Thank goodness!" Midori was patting Aoi on the back, "Good going!"

"Arigato Midori-san."

Akane looked at Tsurugi and smiled, "But wait how did you two know?"

"Me and Midori-san noticed before, but because we were so far away we didn't want the whole club to notice your accident-"

"And since I was close by I covered the evidence and dealt with it."

"So you all were really trying to help?"

"Things like this are like a telepathy between girls." Midori said as she placed a her arm around Tsurugi's shoulders. "Well then lets get to class!"

 _I was right nii-san...females really are amazing…_

* * *

 **How was that. Weird cringe-worthy, sweet understanding. Gosh well I hope you lot enjoyed that chapter XP**

 **Arigato mina for reading!**

 **-Yan**

 **p.s This was not based off, of my period story or any crap like that. Completely made it up.**

 **Though I wish I had friend with me T-T**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, So I've had my fun so now getting back to the main story line :)**

 **Also don't worry, nothing like inappropriate will happen and I don't know if I should warn you lot about yaoi, (Boysxboys) coz tsurugi's a girl...**

 **Enjoy and please R &R!**

* * *

Tsurugi was on his walk back home after visiting Yuuchi. He told him his whole period story and all Yuuchi could do was sit and listen.

On his way home he stopped at the local grocery store after remembering something Aoi said...

 ** _couple hours before~_**

"Make sure to tell your mom your periods started so that she can lend you pads because I don't think you'll survive till tomorrow with just the ones I gave."

 ** _present~_**

 _Hah, as if I'm telling oca-san about this...no way…_

Tsurugi made it to the lady's section of the store and started to feel a little self-conscious. _Sigh, ok w_ _h_ _ich one do I get?_

Boy, was there a lot of different choices. He felt like a kid in a candy store but this was nothing like one. After a couple of minutes of looking around, one brand of pad's caught tsurugi's eyes. He picked it off the shelf and took a look at the front which read:

* * *

SPORT _max~_

 _Feel great and comfortable during your cycle. With its super soft texture and amazing absorbency never experience the uncomfort of periods again and keep staying fit._

 _Recommended for:_

 _-athletes_

 _-sports enthusiasts_

 _-gym sessions_

* * *

 _I guess I'll buy these then._ As Tsurugi was leaving he bumped into someone at the store who he really wished he hadn't right now. "Ow -gomei- Matsukaze?"

 _What, Why here? Why now? Arghhh!_

"Oh Tsurugi, surprised seeing you here."

"Y-yeah" Tsrugi hid the pads behind his back hoping Tenma hadnt noticed them. He picked a few other things to purchase so things didn't look too obvious. Both soccer players left the store together and carried on walking down the road.

"What were you doing at the store at this time?" Trying to start a conversation, Tsurugi thought this was the best way to go.

"Oh we ran out of milk, so Aki-nee asked I come get some more. I could ask you the same?"

 _Crap!_

"I just got myself some snacks. That's all."

As they walked back they walked past the riverbank. "Oh! What about we play a little soccer. The sun hasn't gone completely down yet!"

"Hmm?…I would, but my clothes aren't suited for soccer right now, I mean I'm wearing a skirt. That could end bad."

Lies. The real reason was because of his current situation, underground the discomfort would get to him and he didn't want an accident to happen, not in front of Tenma.

"Ah, I see oh well."

"You can go ahead though. I don't see why you should hold back?" Tsurugi carried on further when Tenma came to catch up. "What, aren't you gonna play?"

"No, it wouldn't be fun if it was only me. I wanted play with you."

Tsurugi's heart started racing in his chest, which grew tighter and tighter. He hadn't felt this feeling for quite sometime now. But it was the same whenever he was with Tenma. He was going red from tenma's statement. He tried so hard to avoid him, but it was too hard…

 _That's right...it hurts_

"What if I at least watch, then you could have a kick about?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything better to do when I get home."

"Ok then!"

* * *

Tsurugi was sat on the near by bench as he watched Tenma kick and dribble the ball about. He enjoyed watching the brunette like this. All happy and flustered. It put a goofy smile on his face too. In the back the sun was setting. Tsurugi only wished this moment could have lasted for longer. The way tenma danced with the setting sun was amazing. The urge to join in, kept getting to him. He was feeling absolutely envious.

The sun had finally set when as if a miracle both Tenma and Tsurugi's phone rang, leaving text from the adults. "We should head back, its staring to get late." and as if on cue, rain started pouring down on both of them.

Tenma ran towards Tsurugi "Come on my place is close by1"

"O-ok."

Tenma and Tsurugi both ran with all the power they had back to kagarashi manner were Aki had just come out with an umbrella. She noticed Tenma enter the garden.

"Tenma-kun, quick hurry!"

"Hai hai!"

Both of them mad their way into the building, were Aki had towels ready for both of them.

"Eh...Tenma is this a friend?"

"Oh right, this is Tsurugi. I was telling you about what happened that Monday."

"Oh my goodness, so you weren't just joking?"

"Hm-_-"

"I'm sorry Tsurugi-kun, I couldn't recognize you. You look so different."

"No, it's fine."

As they handed back the wet towels Tenma led Tsurugi to his room. They both stepped inside and Tsurugi sat on the floor of the room. At the other side tenma went into his draw and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ne' Tsurugi, your clothes are wet and I don't want you catching a cold. You can change in my bathroom."

"Oh...Thanks." Tsurugi took the clothes Tenma offered him and headed into the bathroom. He unbuttoned his school shirt while untying the ribbon on the collar. He unzipped his skirt pulling that of too, including the knee-high socks. He left them in a pile as he slipped on the shirt and shorts which... _belonged to...Tenma?_

 _W-what are you thinking. Don't get flustered over something stupid. Why does he make me feel weird. Have I really fallen for him so much that…_

… _.it's starting to hurt…again..._

Tsurugi calmed down and took a deep breath, before coming out of the bathroom. Though outside Tenma was getting changed also. He had just slipped on his new shirt before turning around to notice Tsurugi also. Both love birds couldn't help but stare at each other for a moment…

It was silent, really silent...

 _'KNOCK KNOCK'_

"Tenma, I have snack's!"

"H-hai Aki-nee, coming!"

Tsurugi also cam back to reality. _What was that?_

Tsurugi sat back down onto the floor leaning against Tenma's bed. Tenma came back in with a tray. "Aki said we could eat these."

"Great I'm starving."

* * *

Both of them sat opposite each other, and put their hands together near their chest "Itadakimasu!" and with that both of them stuck in and started eating.

Once they were finished Aki came to take back the tray and after that both of them were alone.

"Tsurugi if you want, you can sleep her tonight."

"Really?"

"The rain is still strong, it wont be a good idea to go out there again."

"Well I guess your right, sure then I'll stay. If that's okay with you?"

Tenma beamed Happily at the blunette for accepting his offer. "Yay! What do you wnna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well? it's our first sleep over, it should be fun, Right?"

"I dont know?"

"Hmm?"

…

 _This is annoying…_

"Why don't we just go to bed now. I'm tired." Tsurugi yawned.

"Aww really? Fine, Let me get out a futon." Tenma offered he sleep on the floor but Tsurugi kept refusing. He wasn't going to invade Tenma's bead, and P.s he had another worry about sleeping in his bed, incase he decided to leak everywhere.

Tsurugi lay on top of the futon as Tenma was in bed both facing opposite ways.

"Tsurugi?...Tsurugi?..."

"What...?"

"Ermm...Just checking if your asleep yet."

 _Soo annoying._

"Is something up that you cant go to sleep?"

"What! well no not really...I guess."

Tsurugi knew tenma was troubled by something and he was so desperate to find out what was wrong.

"I guess?...So something is wrong?"

"Just forget it...Goodnight."

"Tenma!"

Tsurugi got out his futon and climbed up onto Tenma's bed and grabbed him by the shoulders. He stared hard into Tenma's eyes and didn't break his concentration once. Heck! He wasn't even blinking. Tenma started feeling uncomfortable their faces were so close. There was only a small amount of space between them…

 _NO!_ Tenma pushed back tsurugi throwing him of the end of the bed.

"T-Tsurugi, W-what Are you doing?"

"Tell me whats wrong?"

"Pressuring me wont work!"

"Why are you avoiding my question!?"

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME THEN!?"

Tsurugi's eyes widened. He lowered his head and moved back from tenma. Tenmas breathing became heavy as he tried to calm down.

 _Crap! Did I just say that...why I'm such an idiot._

Tenma quickly looked up to see the girl sat on the end of his bed. She looked so upset. Had tenma really hurt her so much.

"T-Tsurugi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I-"

"No, It's ok…Sorry for pressuring you like that."

In one swift move Tsurugi grabbed his school bag and clothes and ran straight for the door. He exited Tenma's room with Tenma calling him from behind. But he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. It was true he had been avoiding Tenma and never thought how Tenma would feel. Not only was he confused about his new body, but never thought about those around him. And if the situation came to a spot to were he had to confess, he wouldn't be able to do it do it.

 _...It hurts...It hurts to hide my feelings for him…But I'm running away again, I'm running from the pain. I wont tell him until I go back to normal. I want his answer on if he loves Kyouskue, not Mitsushi..._

Just as he left through the front door, something big had stopped him and landed right on top.

"SASUKE!"

"Woof!"

Tenma also finally made it catching his breath, "Well done sauke,"

"WOOF!"

Tenma bent down to Tsurugi's level who on the floor struggling to grab his things.

Tenma helped him and eventually everything was all neat again as both sat under the moon light.

"Tenma, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I really didn't mean to, but...b-but-"

"Its fine. I guess I never thought that you being a girl now, it might be awkward around other guys for you-"

"But that's not the reason I avoided you-"

 _This is your only chance...you tell him now and it will be over and done with and I wont have a reason to run anymore...I...just don't...want to run away…._

Tsurugi gathered what he was going to say in head. He was red all over his face as he finally opened his mouth to speak,

"T-the reason I've b-been a-avoiding you is b-because...I-I...LIKE YOU," Silence filled the space around the two as what could only be heard were the crickets chirping around them.

 _Why isn't he saying anything? Was it that bad?...Crap ,now what?….What if I've ruined everything between us?..._

Tears were forming in Tsurugi's eyes. Tenma was a little shocked from he had heard. He never the guy he admired so much in soccer would ever have feelings for him. It didn't matter to Tenma if Tsurugi was a boy, or a girl. To Tenma, Tsurugi, was Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi...I like you too."

The word rang through Tsurugi's ears. His heart was racing like mad. He was a sucker when it came to Tenma. He was always composed and never made a fool of himself in front of anyone, but anything Tenma did was his weakness. Tenma finally closed the space between them and held the shaking girl in his arms. Tsurugi didn't refuse either he just let himself sink into the embrace the warmth he felt of Tenma was different then his brother. It was something new. something that made all his worries vanish. It felt like nothing mattered any more. Both of them realized that what made their heart hurt so much, was each others emptiness.

Tenma moved his back again. He smiled at Tsurugi. Both of them were shy and red. But it didn't matter they were both In the dark and couldn't see each other that well anyway and were alone so it didn't matter. Tenma slowly leaned in to place a kiss on Tsurugi, but Tsurugi covered Tenma's mouth before he could and looked away from embarrassment.

"No...I don't want my first kiss to be me looking like this. After I get my body back tomorrow we can finish then, ok Tenma? And well confess to each other again."

The brunette was confused "Why?" His voice was a little muffled from Tsurugi's hands on his lips.

Tsurugi turned his head to face tenma again, "So that I know for sure that your not just attracted to female me."

"Tsurugi..." Tenma slowly held Tsurugi's hand and lowered them from his face before pressing his lips on to the top of his pale hand. "I don't care what gender you are, I love Tsurugi, and that's all that matters."

Tenma hugged Tsurugi again and Tsurugi pushed his head into Tenma's chest and snaked his arms around his waist too. Tears fell out of Tsurugi's eyes, but tenma didn't speak. He let Tsurugi have a moment to himself. And tenma liked this, knowing that Tsurugi could loosen so much in front of him made him feel special to Tsurugi. After that both lovers headed back and inside and fell asleep onto Tenma's bed still holding each other close than ever. The peace that filled the room was great.

 _I promise tenma, I wont ever let you go now._

* * *

 **Ok, So this chap got a little too long, sorry about that 0_0'**

 **Arigato mina-san for reading. And the next chap will probably be the final ;)**

 **-Yan**

 **Kirino: YES we've been waiting so long**

 **Shindou: I'm still not satisfied**

 **Yan(me): What are you two doing here**

 **Shindou: Well, Tenma and Tsurugi both read mine and kirino's fan -fic,**

 **Kirino: So its only fair if we read theirs!**

 **Yan: I see -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so final chapter, I hope you guys liked this fan-fiction.**

 **Here we go, Please R &R. I love hearing your guys' feedback.**

* * *

 ** _Saturday, 11:00am, Raimon Soccer clubroom~_**

The club was sat in its clubroom, waiting on a certain red head to get there with the antidote. Tsurugi started getting a little inpatient. He had been a girl for almost over a week now and was so glad that he was able to transform back.

"Kantaku, How much longer will Hiroto-san be?"

"Hmm?...Hes was never the type to show up late, right Otonashi?"

"If hes coming over with Midorikawa. Then I wont be surprised if he is late."

The next hour was a long one until finally the clubroom door opened and walking in was Hiroto and Midorikawa.

"Gomei, My _secretary_ spent half an hour getting ready."

"D-don't blame me!"

Endou and Haruna exchanged glances. Knowing these two for a long time they knew very well that midirokiwa was always fussy over his hair and washing everyday. Though that was besides the point. Hiroto lay out the antidote and his new invention onto the table.

"Here it is. Taking the gender switch gun we experimented with the substance and were able to reverse the effect."

"Now hopefully if we take a shot with this at tsurugi, she'll turn back into a boy again. But..."

"But what...?" Tsurugi said raising from his chair.

Hiroto, turned to face the bluenette. "Well were going to be needing some sort of a reference, like blood sample of another male."

Haruna stepped forward, "Well this is a boys soccer club,"

"No, but not just any ones. We need someone who shares the same blood cell's and DNA as him/"

"Otonashi, translate" said Endou confused.

"Eh?"

Midirokiwa lifted his hand to his forehead in annoyance, "What Hiro-kun means is that we need a sample from a male family member."

"What about my brother?"

"Well then, It seems we have our sample then." Midorikawa said, exchanging looks with his boss.

* * *

Tsurugi and Midorikawa were making their way to the hospital, so they could collect a sample from Yuuchi. Midorikawa had his tablet out and was reading data on Yuuchi.

"Ok so all we need is blood sample and then we take it back to Raimon and hiroto can mix the DNA in with the antidote...but Hmm?"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just wandering if ill be able to get a sample. Hes a patient registered in a hospital. I'm wondering if the nurses will let me even do that. I might have to be sneaky."

"Hm..."

As soon as the soccer loving duet had made it to the hospital, on their way they had bumped into non-other than Fuyuka.

"Tsurugi-kun, _Gasp_ Midori-chan!"

Tsurugi chuckled, "'Midori-chan?"

"It was just an old nickname." He said blushing slightly. He turned to face the nurse again.

"Ah, Fuyuppe-san its been quite some time."

"Yes it has, its great to see you,"

"Hiroto told me you started working here."

"Oh really, yes he came over every now and then. He even invited me to visit the sun-garden once."

"Really? Yeah you should come over, I'm sure Hitomiko-kun and our other friends would love to meet you again."

"When I get the chance Ill be sure to visit, Its just been so busy lately-"

"Same at the orphanage too-"

"AHEM..."

Midirokiwa snapped out of their deep conversation to remember why they had actually come for. "haha, That's right, we've come to visit Tsurugi Yuuichi"

Tsurugi walked on forward leading the way and Midorikawa soon cached on and carried on to follow. "Bye Fuyuppe-san I'll see you later"

"Bye...But Yuuichi isn't in his room..."

Tsurugi turned around "He isn't…?"

* * *

Outside in the hospital court-yard were kids around 6 and 7 playing soccer and at the side was Yuuichi With his crutches watching them run up and down with the ball. "Well done guys! Your improving well."

"ARIGATO YUUICHI-CHAN" They all shouted in unison. YuuIchi giggled a little as they carried on playing their little game. One of the younger boys had intended to pass the ball to the other friend when he accidentally hit too hard. The ball flew up over all the kids heads and fell into the branch of a tree. "Aww, Rin look what you did." they moaned and whined.

Yuuichi reassured the children, "Its ok. It wasn't Rin's fault, we can get it back down again."

"I'll get it down then," The small child was making his way to the tree, in attempts to get the ball down. But as he was running away, Yuuichi had grabbed his wrist to pull him back. He knelt down onto the ground next to Rin.

"Listen Rin, You don't need to get it. its ok. Climbing the tree can be dangerous, ok? so let someone tall grab it."

"But I'm big too," Rin said making a pout face.

"'Course you are" Yuuichi gave the young child a smile and ruffled his hair. Yuuichi grabbed his crutches to get back up as the other little one's helped too. He looked at them all and it reminded him of he and is brother would play together when they were young. He made his way over to the tree before hearing some call him out…

"Nii-san,"

"Hm?" He turned around to see his 'sister' run toward him followed by Midorikawa.

"Oh kyousuke!"

"What are you doing?"

Yuuichi pointed up towards the tree, "Getting the ball down."

Midorikawa offered his help as he stepped forward among the small kids who only cam to his waist and without any effort pulled the ball out. He placed the ball back onto the floor before shouting out to the kids.

"Move up everyone and lets pass up!"

"HAI!"

with on swift kick Midirokiwa kicked the ball up to the kids who once gain where playing their little game of soccer.

"Y-your..."

"Yep! The great Midorikawa Ryuuji of Inazuma Japan" Well Tsurugi had said it a little sarcastically.

* * *

They were now back into Yuuichi's hospital room...

"Y-you need me?"

"Yes, We just going to need a small blood sample to turn Tsurugi back into a male."

"I-I see well if thats all then ok."

* * *

 **Back at the Clubroom~**

Tenma was walk from left to right, worried about if they had gotten the sample,

"Arrgh! I cant take it any more. They're taking way to long."

"Maybe they ran into some trouble with the doctor?" Haruna said facing Endou.

"Maybe..."

Hiroto looked a little pissed off as well. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his finger impatiently against his arm. "Ask me to give him work and takes his time, 'tch' Jeez...should've just hired Suzuno..." He mumbled to himself.

Kariya sniggered at the grumpy red head "Calm down 'Strawberry'"

"SHUT UP! I don't need your crap right now!"

"SORRY, SORRY!"

Finally they had returned to the clubroom with the sample from Yuuichi who had kindly given off some blood for the antidote.

"What took you so long!?" Hiroto said grabbing Midorikawa's shoulders.

"Well It took us a long time to convince Fyuppe-san to let us have a sample of his blood. Boy is she one stubborn lady."

"You can say that again." Mumbled Tsurugi.

"Well that doesn't matter give the sample and help me get this antidote ready."

"Hai."

Soon enough it was done and it was time to test. Every one headed out to the field for space to test the new and, (Hopefully) improved device. Hiroto asked Tsurugi to stand in the middle of the field and Hiroto aimed the gun at tsurugi. Every one else was asked to stand back behind the edge line on the field.

Endou was really unsure with how things were gonna go and quickly ran forward before he activated the shot.

"WAIT! How do we know this isn't going to, you know, Harm him?"

"Don't worry the last thing is gonna do is hurt...Hopefully."

"HOPEFULLY? WAIT!"

"Midori-chan hold him back!" Yelled Hiroto before pressuring the trigger into activating.

Midorikawa successfully grabbed hold of Endou with Haruna also helping, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Endou was suddenly pulled back by the olive colored hair boy, before a large bright, white, light shot Tsurugi, who defensively pulled his arms up to his face. So did every one else since the shot had been so bright. The light spread across the whole field, blindning everyone. Eventually the flash faded away, leaving the shadow of a bodily figure laying on the ground. Every looked up to see if the antidote had taken effect. It was a suspenseful moment as everyone held their breath in wonders if he had turned back to normal.

Tenma looked forward, even deeper, "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure..," Hiroto said wiping the steam off his glasses.

With out further delay, Endou ran forward into the smoke in worry of his student.

"Endou-kun, wait. Don't run off!"

He completely ignored Haruna and ran into the mist. The whole club was in confusion on what happened. No one could see a thing. Even now kirino tried to observe the mist. That was his specialty.

"Hiroto-kun what happened?" Asked Shindou anxiously

"Well...In conclusion Tsurugi should be a boy."

"THERE!"

Everyone turned to face kirino who was pointing towards the smoke. "Look! its Kantaku and Tsurugi they're making their way here."

As every one looked back it took them a few more seconds to realize two bodies making their way back when at last all the smoke was gone. The team was so happy to notice both were alright. Their team members rant on to the pitch, and helped out the two. Hiroto looked down at kirino.

"I'm jealous. You have very good observational skills."

"Thank you," the pinkette smiled back.

Endou had one of Tsurugi's arm around his shoulder with Endou's other arm, helping Tsurugi to walk. Tsurugi had grown his height and muscle weight back causing his female uniform he was wearing to fall of him and with that he had Endou's white jacket wrapped around him to cover himself up. The rest, once they made it, helped the two and laid Tsurugi down onto the floor. Midorikawa started to check Tsurugi's pulse and heart beat.

"How is he?" Tenma asked, being really anxious.

"I'm fine don't worry," said a deep male voice, as he moved to sit up.

"WOW! Your a boy again," cried Nishiki still a little star-struck.

Sangoku shook his head, "What were you expecting?"

"Shindou placed a hand on Tsurugi's shoulder, "It's good to have you back again."

"Yeah. Thank you, Shindou-senpai, Guys. And Kantaku, Sensei, Hiroto-kun, Midorikawa-san, Thank you too."

All his 'Senpais' and elders smiled back at the striker, with reassuring looks. "It's my responsibility to make sure your okay." Endou said, winking at the bluenette, who was finally a boy again. Akane came closer with a larger towel. "We should get you back to the clubroom so that you can get changed."

"Ah, Hai,...Thank you."

* * *

As all the boys made their way back to the clubroom, Aoi turned back to the field, were the old girls uniform lay. She walked over and picked up each piece of clothing and neatly folded them carrying it back to the clubroom also. Midori was walking along side Aoi.

"I think I'm gonna miss Mistsuhi. What 'bout you?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad he's happy again."

"Yep, I guess I am too!"

Both girls glanced over at Akane, who then all three shared a smile.

* * *

Later that afternoon Tsurugi had just visited his brother, who was thrilled his brother was a brother and not a sister anymore. As Tsurugi walkd home he noticed Tenma kicking a soccer ball around on the field near the riverbank.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tsurugi called out as he walked down the steps.

"Wanna' join in?"

"I don't see why not,"

It was no stopping them now. As they fought for the ball, with their beautiful, but skillfull moves, under the crimson sky, each of them were happy now. After the incident last night and the way things where they were happy that they knew each others feeling and this weight on Tsurugi's chest had finally been lifted (see what I did there, like his chest...was heavy cos...he had...Oh forget it...)

They both now sat on the ground resting from their, almost an hour long, game of soccer. "Oi Tsurugi..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

Tsurugi head turned towards Tenma, completley and utterley shocked with his so sudden confession, "W-what?"

"...But I'm sure you already knew that. You did say we'd confess again once you turned back."

" _Jeez._ Just don't surprise me like that again..."

"Sorry"

"I...L-love y-y-you too" He said with all his might, as his face turned over twenty diffrent shades of red.

Tenma's eyes grew, before he softened into a smile and laughed his head off. "Hahahaha"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Sorry. Its just, your really cute all embarrassed like that."

Tsurugi pinned tenma down in one push.

"Shut up, I'll kill you."

"No you wont..."

Tsurugi's eyes widened. The look on Tenma's face. Even he was a little flustered. He did promise to confess and this was his chance. To steal Tenma's first kiss as his own and love him for the rest of his life. Tsurugi closed the space between them, before letting his lips press gently against Tenma's . The sun shone ever so brightly on them, as they shared their very first loving kiss under the light of the setting sun. They both had there eye's shut tight and their fingers where twined together. Slowly tenma wrapped his arm around Tsurugi's neck and back. Tsurugi Pulled away so that they could both draw breath. Tenma opened his eyes to see Tsurugi holding a hand covering his mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I'm just...Happy."

He ever so slightly chocked on his words as he painfully held back tears. Tenma embraced Tsurugi. Calming down his nerves once more. He was definitely right,

 _I will love tenma for the rest of my life, I will thank those who will help me, I will stick up for those who fight along side me, and I will cure those who protected me…_

 **END**

* * *

 **So, I'm finally done. This was hard to end but I hope every one was satisfied. This is the longest thing I've ever written and I worked really hard to finish it, so I would like to know what people thought.**

 **Please Make sure to read my other stories. They're good I guess. I like to put in 100% every time. :)**

 **Arigato Mina-san for reading and please leave suggestions on other stories.**

 **-Yan**

 **Kirino: Beautiful, really I loved it.**

 **Shindou: I thought it was great.**

 **Hiroto: where are we? Midori-chan we took a wrong turn.**

 **Midorikawa: Don't call me that… *Dark aura surrounds him***

 **S &K: _Gulp,_ Scary!**

 **Yan(me): Well, thank you everyone anyway. 0u0'**

 **Kariya: Idiot! Were in the character talk section.**

 **Hiroto: Ohhh! Midori-chan take note-**

 **Midorikawa: If you say '-chan' one more time…**

 **Hiroto: ha ha...Sorry?**

 **Yan: Anyway -_-**

 **Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
